


Pancakes!

by Listen_Chuckles



Series: Lola Milkovich [2]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_Chuckles/pseuds/Listen_Chuckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really has nothing to do with pancakes.</p>
<p>It's just porn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing porn... Go easy on me. 
> 
> Hopefully next time I won't look like a beetroot when i'm writning it, jesus.

“Fuck, Gallagher this isn’t, nn- this isn’t enough, you need to, fuck, you need to-”

“I don’t need to do anything, Lola is gonna wake up any minute and she is not walking in on us in any compromising positions, I am not explaining that to a five year old.” Ian emphasised his words with a particularly rough thrust.

“Well go faster then, Jesus.” Mickey spat.

He’d been deprived of Ian for the past four months since he’d been in training, some kind of new weapons training camp, quite frankly Mickey didn’t give a fuck, four months was more than enough to make him crave Ian like a man in a desert craved water. After two months it became more of a physical pain after four it was unbearable. Sure, they’d fucked twice before falling asleep, a workout Mickey hadn’t had since Ian had left, but they had a lot of catching up to do.

He pushed back against the redhead with every opportunity he got, lay on his side, one leg slung behind Ians for better access, a sheet thrown over them both. Mickey buried his head in the pillow underneath his head biting at it as tremors chased each other down his spine and moans escaped his throat.

“Daddy!” Lola burst into the room, “Daddy Ian, pancakes!”

Ian lifted his head to look at her, pyjama clad and sleep worn but bright eyed and excited all the same.

“ Alright Lo, go downstairs and watch cartoons, i’ll be down in a minute, okay?” Mickey still had his head buried, his leg back in a normal position for Lolas sake, still gasping slightly from the feel of Ian inside him.

“’Kay daddy,” she scurried out of the room and they could hear her scamper downstairs. Ian made a move to pull out, to keep his promise.

“Where the fuck d’you think you’re going?” Mickey gripped Ians hip to keep him in place. Ian snorted out a laugh expecting the response he got. He shoved at Mickeys shoulder so he lay flat on the bed, he pulled his elbows up so he could breathe, Ian moved with him putting himself flush against his back hipbones causing bruises and elbows above the shorter boys shoulder for leverage.

Mickey moved first pushing his ass back and up simultaneously, the noise he made was almost ecstatic muted slightly as he chewed on his lip. Ian set up an unrelenting pace then, the position not allowing for much movement it was nothing short of grinding. Mickey wasn’t complaining, the constant pressure on his prostate making him shake, left him breathless and struggling to breathe. Ians teeth were vicious on the back of his neck and his shoulder blades certain to leave bruises.

“Fuck, Gal- hah, Gallagher.” Mickeys voice shook, it was strained and rough, a voice Ian knew all too well. He jammed his hand underneath Mickey pulling him up slightly by the hip then gripped his length, his thumb gliding and pressing on the head. Mickey was lost to the world, his elbows gave in and his head hit the pillows as he gave himself over to unbearable pleasure. His cock twitched against the bed, friction heightening the sensitivity and his insides clamped down around Ian whose jaw did the same thing on Mickeys neck, his thrusts were erratic as his own orgasm took over.

Mickey rolled over to the other side of the bed, stretched out lavishly one arm underneath his head, the sheet tangled around his waist, he stared at the redhead through half lidded eyes, his chest still heaving.

“Don’t you gotta get ready for work?” Ian looked round at him, his stomach flipping slightly seeing the completely sated look on Mickey’s face, watching as Mickeys tongues rubbed gently at the side of his mouth. 

“Yeah, I do.” Mickeys eyebrows lifted deviously, “shower?”

“Nope,” Ian jumped up collecting scattered clothes, they were creased and already worn but what they hell, they smelled okay, “pancakes.”


End file.
